


法则(Rules)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [30]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第八章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*可以预见，寻神者将在第三结局后故事线中发挥重要的作用*白夫人正在酝酿一个大动作，想必你们应该能猜到*本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	法则(Rules)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第八章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *可以预见，寻神者将在第三结局后故事线中发挥重要的作用
> 
> *白夫人正在酝酿一个大动作，想必你们应该能猜到
> 
> *本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上

雨。永恒的细雨。这样的雨总能让塞浦路斯想起曾经的风暴之地。水滴轻柔地打在琉璃落地窗上，把夜的旋律奏响，在这座精致的宫殿中回荡。不过，这座宫殿并不是塞浦路斯见过的当中最恢宏的。他曾经在诸神协调之乡瞥见过苍白之殿的一隅，那无可名状的恢宏壮丽摄虫心魄，凝聚了一位伟大的神明所有的高贵与威严，然而，苍白之母为了不影响凡虫的正常生活，最大可能地缩减了重建宫殿的规模。他想不明白一个如此崇高的存在为何要向那些匍匐者让步。不过既然这是大人的旨意，他也不好去干涉什么，苍白之母以莫大的慈悲接受了他们这群外来者，在她神力的恩泽下，他们的觉知能力得到了质的飞跃。通过把自己的知觉向大地延伸，塞浦路斯可以听到眼前这帘帷幕后苍白之母的谈话。  
“禀报女王陛下，”说话者是艾米丽塔，一个自命清高的雌性，好像她身体里那点微不足道的永恒潜质就足以让她蔑视群雄，“净化酸液的工程仍在继续着，可是就目前的情况来看收效甚微。我觉得如果近期有更重要的工程要举行，这个还是放一下比较明智。”  
“我知道了。”苍白之母的声音慈悲中透露着威严，“那么关于我们的电车轨道建设怎么样了？”  
另一个声音开口了，那是瓦切塞夫，一只普通到不能再普通的虫：“目前中层大型电车轨道已经进入施工，维修工会会长玛乌莎将亲自前往指挥。就是怕深巢那边再……”  
“瑟琼西阿姨会管理好深巢居民的。”公主的声音响了起来，她是塞浦路斯唯一一只除了苍白之母外敬重的虫。在她体内流淌着两股高贵的血脉，一股来自远方，一股来自旧王。  
“对了，女儿，容器的遗物处理进行得如何？”  
“部分已经安置妥当，还有部分仍然保管在灵魂圣所中进行研究。自从官方接管以后，那里的学者安分了不少。我等会儿回去继续看一下，或许在鬼魂的遗留中还有可以帮助我们的东西。”  
“一直以来都辛苦你了。尤其是对于容器的引导，你做得比我要出色。”  
“母亲，这都是为了我们的王国。”  
“咳咳，很抱歉打断一下。”艾米丽塔又说话了，“说起灵魂圣所，虽然时隔多年，但是索罗马斯塔的遗产仍然影响至今。因滥用灵魂而扭曲的学者如今仍然在圣所底部徘徊，哭嚎着要求重塑他们的身形。”  
“然而，另一项科研工作也被提上了日程。”瓦切塞夫说，“发起者是恪里斯拓学士的遗孤，在水晶魔像爆炸事件过后，他研究出了一种新的核心来作为驱使魔像的动力。现在他需要对此进行测试研发，事成之后城市的安保将会得到极大的提高。”  
“我下去仔细考虑一下，你们先退朝吧。”苍白之母突然话锋一转，“塞浦路斯，我知道你在听。你现在可以进来了。”  
帷幕被拉开了，艾米丽塔和瓦切塞夫从里面走了出来。与他擦肩而过的时候，艾米丽塔趾高气昂地瞪了他一眼。  
“若不是苍白之母对尔辈垂怜有加，吾等早应将尔辈驱逐出这诸神圣土！”塞浦路斯在心里面想。  
“女儿，话说最近米拉怎么样？”  
“她在德特茅斯过得挺好，并且她说等不及想再和您见面了。”公主回应道，“母亲，为何如此在意那个女孩？”  
“那孩子是罕见的通灵者，也因此之前才会被水晶的歌声所深深迷惑。在蛾族已然消亡的情况下，我们未来的道路会需要她的能力。”  
看到塞浦路斯接近，她们停止了谈话，公主从手中引出了一条丝线，从窗户飞进了濛濛的细雨中。  
“塞浦路斯，”苍白之母问道，“协调装置建设得怎么样了？”  
“回苍白之母，将吾辈之梦境造物转为实体，实非易事。然则，今之工程已取得长足进展。若大人愿意莅临亲测，吾辈认为将有助于后续实施。”  
苍白之母点了点头：“我过会儿会去的。对了，那两个孩子的课程进行得如何？”  
“此事已交由布丽姬阁下负责，她精通海洋之力，相信足以诱发二位之沉眠潜能。”  
“那就好。还有什么事要禀报吗？”  
“暂无。那吾等就于王国底部之盆地恭候大人到来。”  
塞浦路斯退出了王座室，等候在外的奥格瑞姆看到他出来，跟他打了个招呼，便掀开帷幕进去了。奥格瑞姆，也曾列于那万神殿之上，让他们更加接近诸神之神。然而他终究也不过是在这片受真身祝福的土地上的伪神之一，不及苍白之母万分之一的威严。  
诸神之神……那无上的梦与辉芒，神性的尖啸在精神领域中散布古老的信仰，闪耀着无可比拟的辉煌。可是，当他们离圣殿的顶端只差一步之遥，却跟丢了她的频调。一种宏伟的虚无感淹没了她的调谐之音，仿佛黑暗吞噬了她的金光。到底发生了什么？不，现在不重要…他们如今侍奉的神明是苍白之母，曾以如此轻易之手就回避了他们调谐的伟大存在。别的神，无需过多思量。  
瓜达卢珮已在帘外等候，这位圣母越过不尽的苍莽，跨过无疆的荒芜，终于寻得此等诸神之乡，在苍白之母的封印解除后首先与之联系，给他们找到了归所。强制性的休眠让她的躯壳变得庞大，乌恩残存之伟力在她的身体中流淌。但或许这并不是什么好事，塞浦路斯仍然记得那次惨痛的教训，曾经的风暴之地如今已然没有了神明，只有呼啸的狂风把陨落铭记。  
“瓜达卢珮阁下，何事？”  
“塞浦路斯阁下。”瓜达卢珮掏出了一块翠玉牌匾，“此物寻于雷霆末裔之行囊中，方济各阁下认为其上很可能记载着某种古代术法。”  
塞浦路斯接过牌匾扫了一眼：“收悉。吾将会转交给苍白之母。”  
“阁下确定？”  
“哦？阁下之词是何意？”  
“塞浦路斯阁下如何看待苍白之母令吾等于现实中修建调谐装置之事？”  
“此乃苍白之母之旨意，无需过问。”  
“然则吾以为苍白之母过于贴近下民，心系王国，为下等生物之衣食所安而日夜忧虑，有失神格。”  
“瓜达卢珮阁下有何高见？”塞浦路斯眯起了眼睛，问道。  
“或许，苍白之母并非吾等最佳归所……”  
“瓜达卢珮阁下！”塞浦路斯的声音一下子严厉起来，“苍白之母以无界之悲悯收容吾等，汝岂敢滋生妄念？！莱茵、崔瀚大人之陨落出于何等缘由，汝可记得？！汝是否谨记，认定正主便全心效忠，乃吾等寻神者之至高法则？！”  
没等瓜达卢珮再说话，塞浦路斯就离开了宫殿，往古老盆地走去。诚然，他也认为苍白之母的做法确实欠妥，但是大人心意已决，就无需多虑。侍奉真神是他们唯一的目的。  
走入了古老盆地，满目萧条的黑暗映入眼帘。一种巨大的空无感弥漫着整个空间，在那曾经恢宏的苍白之殿处理的地方，如今立着一根根金色的信号柱。苍白之母让他们在这王宫旧址建立调谐的厅堂，以期寻找神王的气息。神王强大的意志弥漫在整个区域，却十分难以捕捉，仿佛形成了许多碎片，镇压着下方的黑暗。  
“贾斯汀娜阁下，建设工程推行如何？”塞浦路斯向此次工程的指挥者问。  
“回塞浦路斯阁下，基本构架已经建成，正处于调试当中。”  
“善。苍白之母今日将莅临查视，请务必做好万全准备。”  
寻神者们在宫殿广场上忙碌着，古铜色的梦境光圈流溢在周围，勾勒出诸神调谐之乡的神圣模样。塞浦路斯很庆幸他们最终找到了新的归所，藉由接触神明的辉煌与不朽，他们也得以进升至更高状态。他们现在需要做的，就是秉承他们的法则。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“王后殿下，这样真的好吗？”奥格瑞姆立在阶下，问。  
“我明白，这并不是什么光彩的事。”阿诗玛叹了口气，回答道，“但为了沃姆和圣巢，我们必须试一试。科洛克特遗留下来的研究已经向我们揭示了这种可能性，我们不能放弃这种可能性。”  
“明白了，殿下。”奥格瑞姆向她鞠了一躬，“我这就下去安排。”  
奥格瑞姆走后，王座室里总算安静了一点。阿诗玛坐到了她的王位上，看着首都里连绵的细雨。这把座椅是她仿造曾经苍白之殿里她的王座精准复制的，可是坐在上面总觉得少了什么。阿诗玛回头看了一眼，然后明白了：曾经那只与她朝夕相伴的虫已经不见了。或许她应该把沃姆的王座也复制一个放在这？不，没有必要。她现在是圣巢的统治者，不能在臣民面前流露出对过往的感伤。  
雨滴静静地打在琉璃落地窗上，冲刷着污垢与灰尘，却无法洗净王国底部黑暗的混茫。窗花上雕刻着女王花园里的场景，精致的花朵甚至比真实的还要美丽，却送不来往日的芳香。有时候，她多么想回到花园里隐居，把朝政丢给艾米丽塔他们。但眼下，王国的威胁还未消除，曾经的决定，由未来偿还。  
阿诗玛站了起来——是时候去看一下寻神者们的工作了。当她还在那偏远的茧中自我封印时，就感到了来自王国中心的神圣呼唤。她对于他们的调谐没有任何兴趣，也并不想被崇拜，但这个神秘的族群有着非同一般的本领，收容他们，将会在以后有一个绝佳的助力。  
走入了古老盆地，曾经的繁华已然化为浊重的风，呼啸着遗憾的叹息。在一片黝黑的岩基上，矗立着一根根金色的信号柱。塞浦路斯早就在入口等着她了，寻神者们在他身后聚集。他鞠了一躬：“恭迎苍白之母。”  
“恭迎苍白之母！”寻神者齐声喊道。  
“平身吧。”阿诗玛点了点头，“我记得我说过我不需要这么大阵仗的。”  
“苍白之母莅临此地，就请让吾等带领大人一览今之成果。”  
阿诗玛来到了中央信号塔，一个圆形带有天线的装置立在其上。  
“开始吧。”她向寻神者们示意。  
塞浦路斯开始指挥圣咏团，他们吟唱起古老的祷词，声音威严而富有穿透力，仿佛那高远的黑色穹顶，又仿佛曾经的苍白之殿，礼赞着永恒的文明。古铜色的梦境光圈在四周浮现，调谐装置的灯亮了起来，发出一阵杂音。阿诗玛细细聆听着，聆听着，在这杂乱无章的音波中，她捕捉到了故人的影子。她看到了美丽的宫殿，她看到了周围洋溢着的苍白梦境光圈，她看到了苍白的根生长在云间，她看到了虚假的皇室家臣们的投影，还有那被包围在黑暗中的王座。  
寻神者咏唱的诗篇达到了高潮，杂音逐渐被过滤，一个细小的声音传了出来。这声音，不会有错，阿诗玛日日夜夜盼望归来的声音，如今在她的耳畔响起。  
“……阿……阿诗……？”  
她赶忙回应道：“亲爱的，是我。我一直都在这。”  
“……这……发生……生了什……什……”  
沃姆的声音突然中断，调谐装置的声波又归为了一片嘈杂。她闭上双眼暗自舒了一口气，默念道：“别担心，亲爱的。我们很快就可以再见面了……”  
寻神者的咏唱停止了，静静地等待她发话。  
“你们做得很好，继续努力。保持现状，要不了多久，伟大神王的复生就指日可待了。”  
“叩谢苍白之母之肯定。”塞浦路斯回应道。  
“叩谢苍白之母之肯定！”  
寻神者们回到了各自的岗位，开始针对刚才的调试进行修正。塞浦路斯走上前来，向她献上了一块翠玉牌匾：“苍白之母，此物寻于雷霆末裔之行囊中，吾等认为其上记载了古代秘法，特此上贡。”  
阿诗玛扫了一眼，立即辨认出了上面的文字。全圣巢只有一只虫会运用上面的术法，可惜她早已被黑暗侵蚀，又接着被光芒吞没。王室图书馆存有相关记载，只不过随着沃姆一起被扔进了永恒的梦中。莫诺蒙的档案馆也存有备份，但是想要破译教师遗留在酸液管上的讯息也不是一桩易事。或许可以交给那位外来虫试试，她没记错的话好像是叫……里姆。这么想着，阿诗玛把翠玉牌匾交给了旁边的侍从，命其带回宫里。  
“塞浦路斯？”阿诗玛说，“你们有去到过那下方吗？”  
“回苍白之母，大人未下达的命令，吾等绝不轻易尝试。”  
“那现在陪我去一趟吧。”  
“嗯？”塞浦路斯看上去有些吃惊，“大人是说……？”  
“去了你就知道了。”  
“那吾就恭敬不如从命了。”  
四名守卫防御着深渊的入口，见到阿诗玛前来，毕恭毕敬地让出了道路：“参见女王陛下！”  
深渊的巨口把地面整块吞了下去，露出了深不可见的幽邃。就连塞浦路斯也不禁惊叹：“这般景象，何等寂静、何等黑暗！”  
“塞浦路斯，试着去觉知。”阿诗玛淡淡地说，“用我的力量去探知这块土地，然后告诉我你的感受。”  
塞浦路斯闭上了眼睛，金色面具上的照明灯散发出粉白的光。寻神者们可以通过在神明的身边汲取他们的力量从而达成自我进升，她的女儿一直让她小心点，不过她并不认为这是项威胁。  
“吾感受到蔓延无边的空虚与寥落”塞浦路斯一边感知一边说，“但何等奇怪，这竟是如此熟悉。让吾想到了那利于骑士万神殿巅峰的深渊之神……”  
“这里正是那孩子出生的地方，也埋葬着其千千万万的同胞。”  
“诚然……在这堪称宏伟的死寂中，吾感到了一丝微弱的怨念。”  
“哦？描述给我听。”  
“此等怨念深藏于无穷的黑暗之下，曾经要远为强烈，而今不知何故平息了不少，但仍然潜伏着危险的气息。”  
“很好。再往下呢？”  
“在那太古空无中，有一片冥海，有与无的界限于此混杂，进入其中，色非色，空非空。”  
“继续深入。”  
塞浦路斯继续延展着他的知觉，一片黑暗把他包裹。仿佛从鸿蒙时期起的太息萦绕在他耳畔，诉说着难以名状的事物。不，该回去了，如果继续深入，恐怕要迷失此中。但有什么声音在呼唤着他继续往下，往下。  
“嗅着血液的芬芳，我找到安魂的殿堂…  
混沌恣意生长，幽灵放荡歌唱…”  
他继续向着黑暗前进，苍白之母的神力将会引导他。他看到邪祟的生物在底下徘徊，石头肆意扭曲成混沌的模样。他看到了一张面具，露出狰狞的微笑。他看到了一座上古的塑像，八个展览柜排列两旁。他看到了深渊中闪耀着一抹刺眼的光芒，发出一声高亢的尖啸：  
“让！我！自！由！”  
他一下子睁开了双眼。  
“看到了吗？那便是我们以后要面对的。”苍白之母说，“你们还会继续协助我吗？即便你已经看到这可能要付出什么样的代价？即便你已经认清我们罪行累累的过往？”  
“大人何出此言？为了宏伟之目标，让低等生灵牺牲就是天经地义，绝非大人之过错。再者，效忠吾主，乃吾等之至高法则。”  
听到他这么回答，阿诗玛满意地笑了笑：“现在，让我们去拜访一位与世隔绝的神明吧。”  
她伸展自己的枝蔓，铺了一条向下的通路。容器的遗骸散落在岩石上，或许是时候清理一下深渊了。迟早，他们将直面王国最底部的黑暗，在那之前，或许应该让这些孩子们得到安息。  
一扇深蓝色的大门在他们眼前展开，灰色的藤蔓表明了这里已经被锁死，没有任何虫将会再次出入。但这可关不住她。阿诗玛拿出了先前就准备好的“乔尼的祝福”，用自己的根渗析着生命血的能量。接着，她又把“生命血核心”摆到了门前的装置上，用浸润过生命血的根接入了大门的两侧。接着，沉重的大门不情愿地缓缓打开，露出了一条隐秘的通道。他们走了进去。  
洞穴内遍布着幽蓝的灯光，结着蝴蝶的藤蔓在这里生长。云雾在脚下飘荡，蓝色的梦境光圈隐隐可见。这是现实，还是梦境？就连塞浦路斯也无法辨认。但苍白之母看上去对一切都了然于心。  
阿诗玛走到了祭台前，一路上她的根将尖刺填平。她对着空旷的穴室，说：“没有必要再藏着了，洛坦。”  
六只蓝色的眼睛从黑暗中睁开，回应道：“为何来此，阿诗玛？你知道我是不会参与你们的任何事务的。”  
这样的气息让塞浦路斯想起了什么。在那诸神之乡，他们也曾调频到这种气息，可是如此微弱以致于他们甚至不能窥见其外貌。  
“但是现在时代不一样了，洛坦。”阿诗玛回答道，“失落的预言之碑已经找到。时阴一旦完全苏醒，这个世界都将沦为祂的养料。”  
“沃姆当初的抉择本就是个错误。妄图与时间对抗获取永恒，可称不上是明智的做法。”  
“洛坦，这片土地的生灵都是你的造物。你就这么忍心看着他们最终落入毁灭的命运吗？”  
“我对我的造物感同身受，也对他们即将的遭遇深觉叹惋。”洛坦说，“可是，有了毁灭，才有重生。这是生命轮回的永恒法则。”  
阿诗玛短暂地安静了一下，她知道她是无法在这件事情上说服洛坦了。但是她决定换一个方向：“那么猩红呢？你我都知道其若是降临到这片土地上将会发生什么。所有的异己都将会被火焰征服，到时候，也没有生命的轮回可言了。”  
对面陷入了长久的沉寂。过了许久，洛坦才开口道：“好吧，关于迦顿，我会用我的方式帮忙的。现在离开吧，我不想再被打扰。”  
眼前闪现出一抹蓝光，下一秒，他们就被传送到了大门口。现在这里已经彻底封死了，阿诗玛取下了“生命血核心”，说：“塞浦路斯，我相信你知道我带你进去的目的是什么吧？”  
塞浦路斯点了点头，金色面具上的照明灯闪耀着蓝色的光。他极力唤起刚才那短暂接触中吸收的生命伟力，召来了一阵生命血的潮涌。阿诗玛满意地点了点头，虽然这点力量不足洛坦的千分之一，但足以为他们接下来的行动再增添一层保险了。  
瘟疫已然褪去，可是王国的威胁远未消除。这是沃姆留给她的遗产，这里也是她的家园，她如今身为圣巢的领导者，她不能再纠结，不能再感伤。崇拜效忠、生命轮回、时光荏苒，这些对她来说都不重要。保证王国的延续，就是她的法则。

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择：假如你是阿诗玛，请选择你的工程部队任务：  
> A.净化酸液  
> B.清理深渊
> 
> 最终结果为B
> 
> *本章选择：假如你是阿诗玛，请选择你的科研团队任务  
> A.帮助灵魂圣所的学者重塑他们的身形  
> B.研发城市魔像的核心加强首都的防卫
> 
> 最终结果为A


End file.
